


Day 20: Hide and Seek

by ofplanet_earth



Series: 30 days of Barduil [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bard is a cheeky little shit, Embarrassed Thranduil, Life Drawing AU, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Muses, Thranduil is actually kind of pissed, kind of, you can bet there will be payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofplanet_earth/pseuds/ofplanet_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil was pulled from sleep by the soft flutter of kisses on his neck. He sighed and stretched and wrapped his hands around Bard’s shoulders.</p><p>Requested by Anonymous.</p><p>Part 5 of the Muses AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> so I started three stories today. none of them were working out very well.  
> turns out the cure for writer's block is morning cuddles and morning... other things. 
> 
> it's short, but it's something.  
> work is a soul suck and fridays are not my day.

Thranduil was pulled from sleep by the soft flutter of kisses on his neck. He sighed and stretched and wrapped his hands around Bard’s shoulders.

“Morning,” Bard hummed and scraped the points of his teeth across Thranduil’s skin. He moved down trailed open- mouthed kisses over Thranduil’s chest and down his torso. Thranduil groaned as Bard nipped harshly at the jut of his hipbone, pulled down his pants and nuzzled his nose against the sensitive skin there.

“Fuck—“ Bard’s tongue had found the underside of Thranduil’s very _interested_ cock and licked a stripe from base to tip. Thranduil gripped the duvet and threw it back so he could watch. And oh, what a sight it was. Bard was only in his boxers, his tanned back arching and dipping as Thranduil raked his hands through the dark tangles of his hair. Bard looked up from beneath his dark eyelashes as he took his shaft in hand and began to suck. 

He was slow and torturous and he held Thranduil’s hips down with one hand while he worked at Thranduil’s cock with the other. He took him deeper and deeper each time, eyes fluttering closed as he tugged and sucked and _hummed_ around his cock. 

“Bard I— _ohhhh_ , fuck—“ he wasn’t going to very long if he kept that up.

“Da!” A voice called through the door and Thranduil nearly choked on his own tongue because he had _not_ remembered Bard’s kids were there. “Da, Mister Thran is missing! He said he would be here to make us pancakes but he’s not anywhere!” 

Bard pulled off his cock with a lewd _pop_ that had a furious blush burning on Thranduil’s cheeks. “Did you check the loo, Darlin?” 

A moment of silence stretched through he door. “No,” Tilda said before her small footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Bard was still stroking his cock, smirking at the horrified look on Thranduil’s face.

“What are you _doing_? Your kids are here we can’t—“ 

“We can,” Bard squeezed and Thranduil gasped. “I locked the door. You’d just better hurry up.” 

“Bard don’t you d—“ Thranduil bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Bard sank back down, taking his whole length at once. His hands were still tangled in Bard’s hair and he nearly pulled him up and off except that he’d started doing this thing with his tongue and Thranduil’s brain had gone blank with the heat that rushed across his skin. 

“Oh god,” he gasped. “Fuck fuck fuck, I hate you.” Bard laughed, though with his mouth full of Thranduil’s cock, all that came out was a lilting rumble that had Thranduil whimpering and fisting both hands in Bard’s hair. 

“Da he’s not there!” Tilda called from beyond the door. 

“Just a minute, I’ll come help you look.” Bard laughed again and began climbing his way up over Thranduil’s body without a hint of shame.

“Oh no. You bastard,” Thranduil held him at bay, firmly denying him a kiss and pushing him back onto his pounding erection. Bard bobbed back down without further instruction, licking and sucking and grazing his teeth over the underside. Bard went still as Thranduil’s hips rose up off the mattress. He gripped his hair tighter and thrust twice— three more times before coming with a small cry. 

Bard swallowed around him while Thranduil panted. When he finally released his cock and pulled his pants back up, Thranduil was furious once again. 

“You utter twat! Fucking wanker!” Thranduil rolled out of bed, leaving Bard pouting rather adorably.

“I don’t even get a kiss?” 

“No,” Thranduil pulled on a pair of pyjamas and a T-shirt before throwing Bard a pair as well. “What are we going to tell Tilda?” 

Bard answered with what could only be described as a shit- eating grin. He pulled on his bottoms and the T-shirt Thranduil had thrown him before crossing the room to open the door. “I found him, Til! He was hiding under my bed!” 

Thranduil glared at Bard and combed his fingers through his hair until Tilda came bounding into the room. She jumped up and Thranduil only barely managed to catch her before she fell. “Mister Thran were you hiding?” 

“Uh,” Thranduil swallowed, still very aware of the blush lingering on his cheeks. 

“We were playing hide and seek,” Bard leaned against the wall, an exceedingly smug look plastered on his face. 

“That’s right,” Thranduil shot one last glare at Bard before carrying Tilda from the room. “But your Da’s no fun to play with. He cheats.”

**Author's Note:**

> got a fic idea? [send me an ask](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll add it to the list!  
> I like to tag [inspiration](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-of-barduil).  
> you can keep track of my word count on my [novel page](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/ofplanet-earth/novels/30-days-of-barduil) or on my [tumblr](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/nanowrimo).


End file.
